gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Game-Radio-Abschrift
miniatur|Das Game-Radio-Logo Game Radio verfügt über ein 15 Minuten und 44 Sekunden langes Programm, das von Stretch Armstrong und Lord Sear moderiert und zweimal von Werbespots unterbrochen wird. Alle Lieder sind im Gegensatz zu den Originalaufnahmen zensiert. Abschrift *'Lord Sear' (mit aufgezeichneter, verzerrter Stimme):' Stretch Armstrong ist jetzt in deiner Welt... *'Stretch Armstrong: Yeah, yeah, yeah, was geht ab, Liberty City? Ihr seid bei Game Radio. Mein Name ist DJ Stretch Armstrong, mit mir im Studio ist mein Kumpel Lord Sear. *'Lord Sear:' Yeah, alles klar bei euch? Game Radio! Liberty City – wo die Spieler spielen, die Zuhälter zuhalten und die Stricher umherstreifen, yo. Wir ziehen uns jetzt die beste Hip-Hop-Musik rein hier auf Game Radio. Yo, Stretch, hau mal ein Exclusive raus... ( s „We live (Danger)“ spielt. Darauf folgen ohne Unterbrechung erst und dann Freestyle. Im Anschluss läuft der Giraffen-Werbespot von PetsOvernight.com) *'Lord Sear' (mit aufgezeichneter, verzerrter Stimme):' Stretch Armstrong ist jetzt in deiner Welt... *'Lord Sear (live):' Lord Sear ist wieder da, auf jeden Fall ..., kühle mich ab bei Game Radio. Wir haben diese geile Technik am Start. Bei uns ist jederzeit Hip-Hop-Zeit. Game Radio. Gönnt euch. ''(Pretty Uglys und Royce da 5′9″s „Spit Game“ spielt. Stretch Armstrong unterbricht den Song...) *'''Stretch Armstrong: Pretty Ugly featuring Royce da 5′9″, exklusiv auf Game Radio von meinem Kumple Rush aka A Red Spider. (...ehe er weiterspielt. Kurz darauf startet Royce da 5′9″s „I’m the King“ , der kurz darauf von Stretch Armstrong benannt wird...) *'Stretch Armstrong:' Ein Game-Klassiker – „I’m the King“, produziert von . (das Lied spielt weiter. Kurz darauf läuft die Werbung von Liberty City Survivor) *'Lord Sear' (mit aufgezeichneter, verzerrter Stimme):' Stretch Armstrong ist jetzt in deiner Welt... *'Stretch Armstrong: Was geht, Liberty City? Ich heiße Stretch Armstrong und ihr habt Game Radio an! Was geht ab bei dir, Lord Sear? *'Lord Sear:' Yo, vieles, Mann, vieles. Die zwei hier sind der Wahnsinn, Mann. Yo, diese Game-Girls meinen, sie treiben es nach der Party hier in Liberty City, yo. Ihr wisst ja, was wir am Start haben: Wir lassen die Sektkorken knallen, pinkeln in die Flaschen, kristallisieren, trinken Alk. Ihr wisst ja, was hier abgeht. *'Candy:' Hi, ich bin Candy von den sexy Game Girls. Auf hiphophoneys.com könnt ihr uns zuschauen, wie heiße Dinge machen. *'Lord Sear:' Nichts weiter als ein Chicken Wing mit Bling und ’nem großen Arsch auf deinem Schoß. Game Radio, ihr hört Lord Sear, der Puerto-Ricaner und schwarz ist. Ich habe meinen Spaß, trinke einen Wein, jederzeit ist Hip-Hop-Zeit hier bei Game Radio, yo. Und besucht uns auf gamecrip.com, yo! *'Stretch Armstrong:' Wir legen jetzt nach, bleibt dran. Game Radio. Hier noch ein Game-Klassiker von Stranger featuring Black Rob, checkt das aus! ( „By a Stranger“ spielt) *'Stretch Armstrong:' Nagelneu von featuring . („Rising to the Top“ spielt) *'Lord Sear' (mit aufgezeichneter, verzerrter Stimme):' Stretch Armstrong ist jetzt in deiner Welt... *'Lord Sear: Yo, yo, aus dem Fenster sehe ich gerade ein Car-Jacking auf der Straße, Mann. Die Welt da draußen meint es todernst mit uns, Mann. Vor allem der Typ hier mit der Knarre. Es ist alles vorbei in einer Minute, Minute, Minute, Minute, Minute, Minute... Kategorie:Radioabschriften Kategorie:Übersetzungen